This bus ain't big enough!
by ToMmYandJuDe-ISlover
Summary: Sequel to prank princess i wanna have your babies! Jude's promo 4 week european tour begins and as does the drama and fun! heavy humor.Not all tour related. JOMMY please r'n'r ..on hiatus!
1. The tour begins

Hey!!

So I'm back!! This carries straight on from where we left off. These chapters are for my favourite writer **LovesMeSomeJommy**!!LOL!

They pulled up to the airport and began all the preparations; Tommy called Kwest to make sure he picked up his "baby" as soon as he got off work; Jude scoffed at Tommy's behaviour.

"Relax, Mason's leaving his car here, and look he's not worried, you're the snob who refused to ride shot gun! Why do you have to be such a diva?" She playfully messed up his hair and elbowed him in the ribs.

"Oh, come on girl, I just LOVE my car! I'm not stuck up about many other things."

"Oh, of course he's not, I mean there's his hair which has to be perfect before even contemplating leaving the house, his clothes which HAVE to be designer or an expensive brand, his inability to succumb to menial tasks like cleaning his house, his open and some what brutally honest opinions of others lifestyles, the list could go on and on my love." Mason joked he was obviously still amused and slightly annoyed at Tommy's reaction to him being homosexual; the guy did jump to the other side of the room so it was warranted.

"Oh now Mase that's where your wrong, he doesn't have bad hair days EVER he just wakes up perfect like that." Tommy smirked and Speed cut in.

"Yeah, only you and oh, half of Canada would know that for sure right?" he joked "That is if he even stuck around long enough for them to see him in the morning!" Jude glared at him. Then seeing the fear on his face once Tommy had stepped forward, she started laughing hard.

"This is going to be fun, I can already tell." She said between laughs Mason giggled along too.

They finally made it to the terminal and boarded the plane; Darius had put them in first class as Tommy had basically refused anything less.

"See, my pampered boyfriend can be useful at times!" Jude joked while they all relaxed into their seats.

"Dude mini muffins!" Kyle and Wally screamed making many business people turn and glare at the group.

"Okay, Jude, honey could you pass me the alcohol list, I'm guessing I'm gonna need A LOT if I'm going to make it through this." They both laughed.

"Be nice, they're plane virgins, give 'em a break," She warned. "Plus it's funny watching all these anal business people get annoyed!"

"Yeah Mr squinty frown, chill!" Speed added.

Jude pulled out her ipod and handed one of the earplugs to Tommy who graciously accepted, she scrolled down her play lists until she reached my favourites, she pressed play and 'leaving on a jet plane- Aerosmith' entered their ears and Jude and Tommy smiled then Jude pressed skip and 'Sending postcards from a plane crash- Fallout boy' came on she pressed skip once again and "American pie, the day the music died" came on Tommy looked at Jude, who was now staring at her ipod as if it were possessed, SME started laughing,

"Relax, I added them this earlier as a joke, you should see your face!" Speed laughed.

"Don't worry I got it on camera!" Kyle laughed as he pointed the camera into Jude face. Jude looked at them with wide horrified eyes.

"What is wrong with you? History is against us here and your pulling jokes about things that are serious?" She questioned them her voice cracking slightly.

"What are you talking about, dude?" SME chorused looking at Jude as if she was mad.

"I'm talking about how many musicians have passed in air fatalities like, February 3, 1959 _**The Day The Music Died**_. Rock Hall of Fame's Buddy Holly the Big Bopper and Ritchie Valens died when their plane crashed just outside Iowa." She counted off on her fingers, all of the guys including Tommy looked at her amazed by her knowledge.

"1995, two members of Meat Loaf's music video film crew were killed when their helicopter struck some power lines. 1977, two members of the Lynyrd Skynyrd rock band, lead singer Ronnie Van Zant and guitarist Stevie Gaines were killed when their plane crashed 1964…"

"Harold David Box, Buddy Groves, Carl Banks, and Bill Daniels, members of the band Buddy and the Kings, died when their plane crashed" Mason added.

"Exactly! Don't joke like that you know how terrified I am"

She finished and sent the SME boys a glance; Tommy held her closer to him and smiled down at her proudly.

"Sorry dude." they murmured Jude saw their frightened faces and smiled amusedly.

"It's okay, if I knew it would scare you that much I wouldn't have told ya. My band, whimps? Who woulda thought?"

Mason smiled and lightened the mood a little more in the usual Mason style. He recited a quote.

"It's not about the odds of dying. It's about the way you die. I've always said that I'm not dying with tourists. Billy Bob Thornton said that, he's love actually's US president. Hugh grant is a hottie in that movie!!" Everyone laughed at his excited tone, and went back to their business.

Tommy smiled softly at his girlfriend and leaned over and kissed her. She pushed the armrest up and snuggled closer to Tommy burying her head into the crook of his neck while still gently kissing his neck occasionally. She slowly drifted off into a peaceful slumber, while the SME boys were making a commotion with the attendant about them not having triple meat burgers and barbeque sauce.

The seat belt light came on and Tommy tried to strap Jude in without waking her, she stirred and slowly opened her eyes at the movement.

"Hey sleepy" Tommy whispered softly.

"Hi, sorry for crushing you, how long was I out? Why didn't you push me off you?" She asked as she stretched.

"Hey, you didn't crush me, you're called light weight for a reason and it's not because of alcohol, I would never push you off me, and I would say you were out for about 2 hours, in which time I have had 5 complaints about your lovely band there." He pointed to the bundle of musicians in the seats over from them, they were out cold, Wally had his thumb in his mouth leaning against the window, Speed had his face resting on Kyle's back, who for some strange reason, had leaned forward and put his head between his legs to sleep.

"I told them to put sleeping tablets in their drinks, didn't think they'd actually do it mind, quite funny really I have it all on the video camera." He chuckled lightly and Jude gasped.

"Tommy! I can't believe you did that!" She smiled despite herself and Tommy laughed.

Mason was lightly snoring from the seat in front of them and Jude giggled.

"This is so…. exciting!" Jude said. "I can't wait for the tour, last time the "dudes" and I had some major fun, and with you here it'll just be even better!" Tommy looked down at her questionly.

"What kind of fun?" He asked with a worried expression.

"You'll see" Jude replied in a singsong voice and Tommy groaned. They all slept for the rest of the flight.


	2. underwear EVERYWHERE!

The plane landed at 1.05pm and a very excitable SME ran through the airport crashing into everything and causing a large commotion.

"See, now they are all hyped coz of the sleep, they will be hell to deal with now." Jude scolded Tommy while smiling.

"Yeah, when we get home we're looking into getting you a new band!"

Just then there was a loud residing bang from ahead of them and a chorus of catcalls and laughs from below.

They whipped their heads up and saw SME sprawled on the floor, apparently a 'hot' attendant passed them and rendered Speed incapable of steering they crashed the luggage cart into the railing and sent Jude and Speed's suitcase flying down to ground floor.

Jude rushed to the railing and looked below with the others following her lead. To her horror she found her suitcase had burst open and all it's contents were spilled everywhere. The catcalls had been from Jude's bras and underwear being in plain view for everyone. She turned beat red and glared at SME.

"Go. Get. My stuff. NOW!" She said between angry breaths.

The boys clambered down the escalator and ran to retrieve Jude's luggage.

Jude slipped down the wall and brought her knees to her chest.

"Why me, Why me?" She repeated under her breath. Tommy sat beside her and swung his arm around her shoulder.

"If It helps I love the selection." Tommy joked as he looked at the boys running around picking up and fighting people for the items.

"Oh so NOT funny! Seriously Tommy, I can't wear those now other people have like touched them!" Tommy smiled down at his mortified girlfriend.

"I'll buy you more. It'll be fun we could do a fashion show afterwards. Maybe I should thank SME!" He smirked and Jude elbowed him softly.

"Thanks." She whispered quietly.

"For what, lightweight?" He asked still highly amused.

"For making me laugh, feel better, not _**SO**_ humiliated"

"Well, I was serious before about the show, so really it was for simply selfish reasons!" They laughed together.

"Oh god, I think I spoke too soon the embarrassment it not over yet!" She pointed at SME who were approaching them again clad in Jude's underwear, they had found it easier to actually put the items on rather than carry them, so they didn't drop them. Wally had the famous Elmo undies on his head and the bra over top his band tee with many other items wrapped around his wrists and stuffed in his pants pockets.

Speed and opted to actually attempt to wear the items seriously but found them to be too small so instead he had a couple of undies round each of his thighs, 3 or 4 bras hanging over top his t shirt and a couple of others stuffed into his cap.

Kyle was in a simular predicament only he seemed to be the only one even slightly embarrassed about the whole situation.

"Hey dudes, why did you bring so many undies Jude?" Speed questioned. "We only brought like 4 pairs!" The guys all laughed and hand slapped.

"For 4 weeks?" Tommy questioned stunned at the bands lack of hygiene.

"We have naked Wednesdays and plus we're guys, but this is excessive." Speed replied as he picked up a bra that had fallen to the floor.

"Guys that's a pair a week? What are you…" Tommy began but was cut of by Jude

"Never mind that. What are you doing? How did you get them all back? Oh god can you die of embarrassment?" Jude yelled.

"Chill dude we told them they were Mason's and we needed to take them to the launderette. Should have seen how fast the lil suckers dropped them then!" The guy's hand slapped and Mason gasped and stared on indignantly.

"You did WHAT!" he yelped.

"Yeah sorry dude, had to protect our girls honour, niice thong dude, didn't see you as the type!" Speed teased as he flicked the stringy material at Jude.

"Just take them off and put them away, throw them away, whatever, and just for the record she MY girl." Tommy said as he pulled Jude closer to him, she smiled up at him and buried her face into his chest.

After clearing up the whole accident with the amused Heathrow security the group made their way to their hotel.

They walked into the lobby and SME trying to make up for the airport incident held back from any SME-like behaviour.

"Hey, rooms for Tom Quincy I called earlier, we'd like to sign in thanks."

"Of course sir, do you need some help up to your room?" She smiled seductively and batted her eyelashes.

"Oh dude! She's like totally hitting on you!" the guys burst out, Jude wriggled uncomfortably in his grasp but Tommy being used to the attention held Jude closer and kissed her temple.

"No thanks, I'm good." Taking the hint the girl handed them the room cards and called over a good-looking man to carry their luggage.

They entered the large elevator and the man smiled at the group but payed more attention to Jude and winked at her, she blushed slightly and pulled Tommy closer. Tommy smiled down at her telling her he understood before turning to the SME boys who seemed upset by something.

"What now?" Tommy asked slightly agitated.

"Dude, why do you and dude 2 get to stay in the penthouse while we get one lousy room between us?" Speed asked.

"Because I'm paying, thanks to your little stunt in the airport we were put behind schedule now we have to stay here for the night. I wouldn't complain if I were you." Tommy replied the boys exchanged glances then turned to Tommy.

"So you're paying for all of our rooms?" They questioned and in reply Tommy nodded.

"Awww, dude didn't know you cared, knew D was too stingy to set us up at this swanky place!" He said as he hugged Tommy jokingly.

"Don't get too excited it's only because of Jude that I bothered to get you a room in the first place." This caused speed to release Tommy and latch onto Jude who was starting to get uncomfortable with the glances she was receiving from the man.

"Do we all get to hug?" The man asked in a thick English accent, while starring directly at Jude. Tommy sensing Jude's uncomfort held her hand and squeezed it comfortingly. The ding of the elevator finally broke the tension and SME loaded off and went to their room not before being warned by Tommy about their behaviour.

After finally arriving at the top floor Tommy and Jude entered the luxury penthouse suite. Jude plopped down on the plump bed she would be sharing with Tommy and smiled at him.

"Why'd you get us such an extravagant room? You know I would have settled for a backpackers motel or even a normal room right?"

"Uh huh, I know but you deserve the best and I want to give it to you." She said staring intensely at her small frame lying on the bed.

He was brought out of his stupor by a large pillow colliding with his head.

"HEY!" Jude giggled and pulled him onto the bed.

"Sorry but you were just staring at me, I had to do something to regain your attention."

"Well you sure got it"

"Good seeing as it's only.." She looked at the alarm clock beside the bed. "Uh, 2:45, I thought we could I dunno, Site-see!"

"Okay, but SME's doing their own thing. There's only so much of them you can take in one day!"

"Fine, I'll tell speed meet me in the lobby."

"Okay I'll be in the _lift_," he said with a fake accent slightly mockingly.

She broke the news to SME who seemed quite content to do their own thing, that being going to Trafalgar Square to scare all the pigeons and climb the big statues with all the other little kids. Jude laughed at their plans and proceeded to the lobby where she met Tommy.

"Ready to go?"

"When am I not ready for you?" he said with an obvious innuendo. Smirking at his comment Jude pulled him out into the busy streets of London.

After a busy afternoon walking around London and a ride on the London eye Tommy took an awestruck Jude back to the hotel to eat at the world-class restaurant.

"Did you enjoy today?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah! Well obviously not the beginning. The whole airport seeing my underwear isn't my definition of fun, but now! Wow Tommy thankyou. Spending time walking around with my boyfriend in a foreign city! What more could a girl ask for?" She noticed how Tommy had frozen momentarily when she said boyfriend. Tommy and Jude had both said, "I love you" to one another but they had never really given each other the titles of girlfriend, and boyfriend although in their minds that's how they referred to one another.

"Oh, yeah well." Tommy cleared his throat for some reason he felt like a teenager again. "When your boyfriends as hot as yours is it's no wonder you had such a great time." He stated regaining his cocky, confident demeanour. Jude sighed happily glad Tommy didn't freak out he never was one for commitment. Tommy noticing her worried expression smiled at her and asked.

"What's going on inside my girlfriends pretty head?" Jude looked up at him with wide eyes and he smiled widely loving how the words rolled right off his tongue naturally.

He leaned in and placed a gentle sweet loving kiss on his soft lips.

"You didn't think you weren't did you? He asked slightly amused. "I just realised when you said it how we haven't really ever called each other that before, it feels good, don't you think?" Jude nodded weakly then leaned in for another kiss.

They finished eating both feeling highly satisfied, Tommy took Jude up to the room and told her to wait for him.

"Where are you going? It's 7 already." She asked.

"Somewhere, I'll be half an hour tops. Don't leave."

"Okay, see you soon then."

Jude sat on the bed watching TV waiting for Tommy to return, he finally arrived back and with him brought 2 large bags.

"What's in the bags?" Jude asked intrigued. He spilled the contents onto the bed and Jude started laughing.

"Oh, well you see I promised my HOT girlfriend I'd replenish her of her lost items."

Jude sifted through the undergarments, thankfully Tommy had thought of practicality as well as the obvious choices a man would make. She Jumped up and kissed him passionately, to which he responded with equal love and passion.

"So I'm guessing I made the right choices?" He smirked.

"Yeah, you did good! I could have gone with you though."

"Ummm, yes but then I would most defiantly have gotten distracted, and I didn't want you to have to succumb to the level of SME. I still can't believe they really only brought 4 pairs!"

"Toooomy, are you really discussing SME's underwear instead of helping me with mine?" She asked as she winked at him. Tommy gulped loudly and moved over to where Jude was sitting.

"This is gonna be a long night." He whispered into her ear before kissing her with as much love and affection he could muster.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Hey hope you liked it I have so so much more going on that's got the funny factor! Some involving the underground (tubes), the tour bus etc! With SME they'll never be a dull moment. LOL


	3. indecent exposure?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant star or… Eastenders? (It's a British drama incase you were unsure)** **or The Monkees!**

**Tour hasn't even started yet and the group is already in trouble? Yep I do love my SME antics. Thanks for all the reviews! You guys seriously ROCK! I'm glad i managed to make you laugh LovesMeSomeJommy and MissIndependent129!!  
LovesMeSomeJommy has just completed yet another AMAZING fan fic entitled 'i choose!' read it you WONT regret it! looking forward to that sequel btw!! LOL**

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

Tommy and Jude both fell asleep in each other's embrace. Tommy had slept enough on the flight so didn't need to sleep more, he just lay and watched Jude sleep. Her small head rested delicately on his chest smooth strands of blonde had fallen across her face, which was radiating an angelic glow. Tommy smiled in content and brushed the hair from her face, he placed a small kiss on her forehead. Jude's phone started ringing and Tommy smiled at her ring tone 'pick up the pieces' Jude stirred and woke.

"Hey, who is it?" she asked Tommy who had located the phone but wasn't sure if he should answer it.

"Oh, hey, yeah it's.." He looked at the caller i.d screen "Uh, it's buzz?"

Jude laughed, Buzz was Wally's band nickname as he once told everyone his hero was Buzz lightyear. Tommy handed her the phone.

"Hey! Why are you calling me so early" She joked.

"Uh could you come meet me?"

"Oh, a booty call? Buzz, I dunno I have a boyfriend now, I'm not sure" Jude smiled evilly.

"Not sure?" Tommy hissed he snatched the phone from Jude and yelled, "Listen punk.." Jude broke into laughter at Tommy's reaction.

"Tommy? Dude, come get us we're in major trouble"

"Wally? What... Oh right.." He playfully threw a pillow at Jude's head for misleading him. "Sure we'll get you, wait it's 3 am where are you?"

"Ha huh ha, see it's really funny, really we uh kinda got arrested."

"You what?" Jude looked up at Tommy who signalled for her to wait a minute.

"Yeah, man just come get us, please oh and bring food all i've eaten today is pigeon seed. Not good!" There was a click and the line went dead. Tommy sighed and got up.

"Whatcha doin'?" Jude asked as she watched Tommy getting dressed.

"_**We**_ are going to the station, to bail out _**your**_ band."

"WHAT! Oh they are _**so**_ dead!" Jude said as she bounded out of bed and slipped on her jeans and hoody.

They arrived at the station and asked for the boys.

"Hmmm. Those geezers, glad to see rid of 'em, singing that old monkees song over and over they were, nuff to drive a man crazy." The officer said in a Londoner accent.

"Believe me I know how you feel" Tommy whispered under his breath, Jude elbowed him in the stomach. "Shhhh" She warned as she pointed to what looked like a big pile of fur-like material, but was really a highly drunk, completely passed out man judging by his attire he was homeless, he also had many specks of a white unidentified paste like substance on his clothing.

the officer dissapeared down a dark hall to release the boys they heard the yells of SME singing the old song by the Monkees.

_"Hey, hey we're the Monkees! and people say we monkey around. But we're too busy singing to put anybody down!"_ The boys bounded down the hall after the officer and met Tommy and Jude.

"Their bail is fifty for these two," He pointed to Kyle and Wally who grinned widely, "and Mr. Patriotic here is 150." Speed smiled innocently at Jude and Tommy, Tommy rolled his eyes and pulled out Three 100 pound notes.

"Keep the change, I know what it's like to deal with them." He said apologetically to the man who nodded in gratefulness.

He then grabbed the boys and dragged them out onto the street and into the awaiting taxi, but not before hearing the old officer's humming to the tune of the song the boys had incesently been singing and a loud curse.

"God, dudes get off me, what took you so long?" Speed asked."That dude was like, totally harshing on our jamming flow!"

"Me first, what happened?"

"Tell you when we get to the hotel." He replied vaguely. Silence descended.

"Tommy! The guys are right there!" Jude suddenly burst out.

"Yeah I know, so?" He asked confused.

"So, stop feeling me up, well at least till they're not here."

"I'm not…KYLE hands!" Tommy shouted realising who was touching his girl.

"Ooops!" He said unconvincingly while him and Speed slapped hands.

The rest of the ride was spent with Kyle receiving death glares from Tommy, Jude wiggling around trying to get comfortable and eventually ending up on top of Tommy. Speed air guitaring along to his ipod and Wally and Kyle smirking sillily at Jude. They finally arrived at the hotel entrance and they all exited the taxi.

"So are you gonna tell me what happened or are we gonna have to get physical?" Jude asked as she raised her fists jokingly. Speed chuckled at his sizably smaller opponent.

"Puh-lease, put your fists away tiny." He scoffed as he playfully pushed Jude backwards. Underestimating his strength or more her weight, she flew backwards and fell onto the hard concrete.

"Girl are you alright?" Tommy asked concerned as he knelt over her.

"Owww, fine, owww!" She said as she stood up. Tommy helped her up and steadied her.

"LOSER!" Jude yelled as she unexpectedly jumped up and gripped her legs around speeds waist while repeatedly pummelling his back and head with her fists. Tommy reached out and effortlessly pried his girlfriend off a very startled Speed.

"Dude. Oww!" Speed mumbled as he rubbed the back of his head. "You weigh like nothing, or maybe I'm just getting buff?" He pulled up the sleeve of his top and examined his muscles.

"Don't flatter yourself, she's light." Tommy replied still holding Jude firmly over his shoulder.

"Okay. Tommy, I wont hurt him. Please let me down?" She wiggled her lower half in an attempt to free herself.

The SME boys stared shamelessly, Tommy noticing this gently placed Jude on the ground then turned to the guys.

"Stop perving on _**my**_ girl!"

"Dude, possessive much?" Speed mumbled to Kyle who laughed lightly.

"What did you say?"

"Uh, I said you have jealousy issues." Speed replied with a scared expression. Kyle nudged him and looked at him besumed. "Hey I'm hungry, i don't function on empty! was it really too much to bring some food with ya?" He shot at Tommy.

"Yeah dude, your gonna have to get used to guys staring at Jude, She's HOT!" Wally added rather slow on the uptake. He then blushed at his outburst.

"Apparently lack of food makes you all slower than usual, which is a conquest in it's self!" Tommy shot meanly.

"ENOUGH. Speed was just telling us why we were woken at 3AM to pick your sorry Asses up!" Jude interrupted trying to defuse the situation.

"Oh, yeah well it's funny, your going to laugh" he surveyed Jude's frustrated, and Tommy's annoyed, expressions and suddenly doubted his last statement.

"Or not" the other boys added quietly.

"Spit it out already."

"Okay, okay." Speed said holding his hands up in defeat.

"Well Speed had a disagreement with pigeon man." Wally started

"Pigeon man?" Jude and Tommy shared a confused glance.

"The ball of living fur in the station. He stands in Trafalgar Square with Pigeons on him" Kyle answered. "Yeah so anyway the guy was yelling all this stuff but we couldn't understand him, we found out from police dude that it was cockney or something."

"Yeah sounded like he was speaking out of his co.." Speed began but was cut off by Wally.

"Anyway! They got in a fistfight, and you know speed he was out cold after the first hit. They guy took his clothes man it was mega weird to watch."

"So you just watched as a strange old man removed your best friends clothes, who was out cold at the time?" Tommy asked bemused by the bands stupidity.

"Well, yeah dude! The guy was crazy I wasn't going anywhere near him. Police dude said he was making good of his resources, see a guy dead or out cold and you steal his clothing to keep warm yourself. It's like a street rule, survival instinct or something?"

"Cut throat world out there!" Kyle interjected.

"Anyway then Speed started to come round and the guy tried to run off and speed chased him, wearing nothing but his Canadian boxers! Thus, patriot was born."

"The police pulled him up for indecent exposure and attempt to resist arrest."

"Why attempt to resist arrest?" Jude asked regretting doing so the second she did.

"Because he carried on chasing the old man even when the cops were chasing him! It was mega exciting!" The guys laughed loudly. "Plus the girls we're totally digging us! Crazy guys buds, it's our new titles!"

"Uh huh. Your stupid! Go. Room. Now." She sighed "And stay there!" she called after their retreating forms.

"That's your band? Tell me again why you put up with them?" Tommy asked.

"Say what you may about their behaviour they still rock harder than anyone."

"I'm looking into getting you a new band, I have connections ya know?

"Haha nice try but I can't leave them noone else will have them, their like abandoned puppies. they'll grow on you. just...give it time."

"Hey just simply presenting your options! and you do realise it has been 3 years, right?" He replied amused. Jude shoved him towards the elevator deciding it was best to ignore his last statement, no matter how true.

They returned to their room to find it was only 5am, deciding against sleeping some more, Jude and Tommy messed around watching TV on the wide screen, making fun of the English dramas like _eastenders, _pigging out from the mini bar and having heavy make out sessions.

A couple of hours later, Mason, Tommy and Jude were waiting in the lobby for SME, they had already checked out and were meant to have left already.

"Where are they?" Tommy questioned annoyance evident in his voice.

SME bounded out of the elevator and rushed to the lobby.

"Finally, where were you guys?" Jude asked the small group

"Well, we had a late night, or should I say morning, we overslept."

"Wait, what happened?" A clueless Mason asked the group. Tommy who had left to check SME out returned with a bunch of magazines.

"Here this should explain it all." He handed over a couple of the magazines to the group each was different but were covering the same stories; Jude's underwear incident and SME's late night endeavours.

"DUDE! Your Canadian flag clad ass is all over the front page!"

"HA! This one has pictures of Jude's undies exploding everywhere! How'd they get such good shots without us seeing them?

"Gotta love the technological age!" Speed laughed.

"Dude the what age?" Both Wally and Kyle asked with confused expressions.

Tommy had left the group to answer his phone, apparently Toronto had heard the news too and he was dealing with Darius' questions. He returned to the group and Jude pulled him into a hug.

"Hey, what did he say? We in trouble?" she asked her head still pressed against his chest.

"No, D loves the publicity, apparently Jude's sales are doing amazingly. Something about new interest from teenage boys?" he said while fiddling with Jude's hair.

Mason laughed and Jude punched Tommy lightly.

"Well, the cabs gone, we're late! And guess what!?!" Mason stated over dramatically

"What?"

"We have to go on the tube." He replied.

"Ohh, no way man I didn't bring my skateboard!" SME all called out at the same time. Tommy and Jude laughed at their obvious lack of knowledge.

"The underground. As in the train. Public transport is so not my thing." Tommy muttered and Jude laughed again.

"Don't worry, we have SME that's enough to scare anyone away, mr high maintenance!" She nudged Tommy and he smiled back.

"Well then, what are we waiting for let's go people!" Mason shouted enthusiastically.

"You know after dealing with SME, I almost forgot he was here? Almost." Tommy whispered to Jude who giggled, grabbed his hand and pulled him out though the doors of the hotel.


	4. mind the gap

**I'm sorry for neglecting this fanfic lately. Choices took off and then I have to balance that out with my studies.. Kinda sucks really, I always **_**want**_** to do my writing first but if I'm going to keep my A average I'm going to have to work. See I coast most of the time my parents try to push me up to A's but I don't really have to try too hard and I don't like too lol that sounds lazy. A's pretty good though.. I think. I totally freaked when I got a B in geography! Humanities is my strand this year so I want to keep straight A's.. Screwed that up!! Oh well, its just high school.. **

**Why, I thought you would be remotely interested, not even I know! LOL sorry for my ramblings..  
****The streets swear abit in their songs I changed a couple of the words that were unsuitable but yeah.. Just warning ya!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The London Underground, phoebe's songs, 'Going underground' the streets, or sadly Instant star.. **

Mason continued his enthusiastic orders and by the time the group reached the closest station all were beginning to feel slight annoyance and even embarrassment as Mason had attracted many on-lookers with his hi-pitched comments on things such as the guards outside buckingham palace.

"Aww.. Look at those.. Why can't we have fine men on horses in Toronto?"

"Oh I dunno Mase, Tommy used to ride when he was younger."

"REALLY!" Speed yelled sarcastically. "Jude we all know about his younger years, Lil Tommy Q couldn't keep it in his pants.. Ooh big surprise there. Saddle up Big boy!" Speed yelled as he snatched Mason's cowboy hat, earning a few curious and some annoyed glances from the general public. Mason sniffed indignantly and took his hat back, brushing it off and placing it on his head again.

"No bareback, he rode bareback." She replied missing the second meaning completely.

"Okay, let's share Tommy's possible STI issues with the world, Jude!" Speed laughed out, really loud."Didn't your dad ever teach you to wrap-it-up!!"

"What are you? …Oh gross speed! Bareback as in no saddle on the _**horse**_. Your sick!" She hit him hard on the shoulder but the SME boys only stop their giggling when Tommy stepped forward and rolled up his sleeve. They all shut up pretty quickly then.

Masons falsetto broke the evil glares the boys were receiving from Tommy.

"We're here!!!" He cried causing everyone to look in there direction. Sure enough they had arrived in Piccidily Circus.

"Dude… where are we? There's no train??" Wally asked with confusion as he looked around as if expecting one to pop up out of thin air.

"Dude, don't worry, it's probably running late or something." Kyle replied mimicking Kyles actions.

"Trains don't run late dude… Maybe it was hijacked!" Speed retorted excitedly.

Tommy stared at the group disbelievingly at their sheer lack of anything close to common sense. A few chuckles were heard from passers by that happened to catch their loud conversation.

"Uh dumb, dumber and Dumbest, I just _**hate**_ to point out how stupid you are," he said with sarcasm. "But see these steps.. You go down them.. That is why they call it the underground as it is under. Ground!" He used hand gestures and spoke slowly as if to a group of children. Jude pushed him lightly and they all descended the steps into the dark dank depths below.

"Be nice" Jude whispered into his ear.

"Jude, come on, it's not like underground trains are even a foreign concept, we have them back home! They're so.." he was unable to finish his sentence because Jude elbowed him.

A squeal of distaste escaped Mason. As the group took in their surroundings Tommy took note not to sit or touch anything and warned Jude the same.

The group were standing on the crowded platform awaiting their train. Havoc surrounded them, people shouting she saw a homeless man sitting to the side playing an extremely untuned guitar, his voice was much worse.

**My favourite shoes so good to me  
I wear them everyday  
Down at the heel, holes in the toe  
Don't care what people say  
My feet's best friend, pals to the end  
With them I'm one hot chicky**

"Did he just say chicky? Dudes a dude? Right?" Wally asked amused, as the group all inclined their heads to get a better view in order to answer the question.

"Hmm could swing both ways.." Speed replied seriously.

**Though late one night  
not much light  
I stepped in something icky**

SME broke into hysterical laughter. The onslaught continued and Tommy threw the man a 20 in an attempt to shut him up. No such luck. The homeless.. Person looked up indignantly and proceeded to play of tone.

**When I play, I play for me  
I don't need your charity  
La lalala lalalalalalala  
lalala lalala lalalalalalala...**

Speed laughed and reached out to take the twenty back when the man ran off.

"Guess he did need the charity then?" Kyle said as he watched the man run off.

"Actually, in my guide it says busker's are not permitted." Mason said as he snapped his gum flicking through the pages like a teenage girl.

"I'll show him where he can stick that guide in a minute.." Speed whispered to Kyle who smirked in response.

"This is like weird surreal-ness Dudes!" Kyle interupted.

Wally and Speed stared at their friend.  
"I mean it's like, weird, different world like, dudes.." Kyle reinterpreted.

"Yeah! Jude, Tommy and Mase are all here yet we are the ones that run in with all the freaky people." Speed finished and Tommy commented.

"Birds of a feather…" Jude laughed Mason snorted while the boys looked at them with confusion.

"That look is just natural for you guys isn't it?" Tommy asked amused.

"Yeah it's their signature I-have-no-idea look." Jude added through her giggles.

"Girls dig it!" Wally yelled. If by the looks some of the surrounding females meant anything, it would be safe to assume his statement was wrong.

"Hey, you hear that?" Speed asked.

"The sound of stinky people arguing over… Sandwiches?" Jude asked as she continued to stare at a pair of homeless people fighting over a half eaten discarded sandwich. Tommy looking in the direction she was and chuckled lightly.

"No, The sound of MUSIC!"

"The movie?" Kyle asked. Jude and Tommy heard the sound to and they dispensed through the crowd until they ended up close to the back wall. A group of men in their early 20's were preparing to sing. Speed cheered and this caused many other people to look at what was happening.

_(London's underground- the streets)_

_(To the tune of going underground)_

_Some people might like to get a train to work_

_Or drive in, in a Beemer or a Merck._

_Some guys like to travel in by bus_

_But I can't be bothered with the fuss_

_Today I'm gonna take my bike_

_Coz once again the tubes on strike_

_The greedy bastards want extra pay for sitting on their ass all day_

_Even though they earn thirty K  
So I'm standing here in the pouring rain_

_WHERE THE FUCKS MY FUCKIN' TRAIN?_

**Jude laughed as SME bounced up and down cheering loudly. **

_London underground (London underground)_

_They're all lazy fucking useless runts_

_London Underground (London underground)_

_They're all greedy runts_

_I wanna shoot them all with a rifle. La la la la._

_All they say is "please mind the doors"_

_And they learn that on the two-day course._

_This job could be done by a four year old_

_They just leave us freezing in the cold_

**The men received angry looks from some of the workers but continued playing regardless.**

_What you see is what you get_

_Burger king and piss and sweat_

**Tommy silently agreed, this place really did smell awful. **

_You roast to death in the boiling heat_

_With tourists treading on your feet_

**The men spared a glance over to SME and Mason who seemed to be thoroughly enjoying themselves. **

_And chewing gum on every seat_

_So don't tell me to mind the gap_

_I WANT MY FUCKING MONEY BACK!_

**Speed joined in on the last line and yelled loud. His and Wally, Kyle and even Masons dance moves getting even more hilarious as the song progressed. **

_London underground (London underground)_

_They're all lazy fucking useless runts_

_London Underground (London underground)_

_They're all greedy runts_

_I wanna shoot them all with a rifle. La la la (la la la la)_

_The floors are sticky and the seats are damp_

_Every platform has a fucking tramp_

**Speed pointed to Jude and she slapped him and pushed him away from her. Tommy smiled at his girl and pulled her into a tight embrace from behind, softly kissing her temple and snuggling into her hair, inhaling the sweet sent of vanilla, head resting in the crook of her neck. **

_But the drivers get the day off_

_When we're all late for work again_

_London underground (London underground)_

_Wa-wa-wankers they're all wankers_

_London underground (London underground)_

_Take your oyster card and shove it up your asshole._

The music stopped and speed rushed off to talk to the group. Tommy and Jude stood waiting for the train with Mason and the remaining SME boys, Wally and Kyle, who were tired and slightly sticky from sweat, after bouncing up and down and from the heat, it was at least 10 degrees warmer than when in open air.

The train finally arrived and Tommy and Jude stepped onto it hearing calls of "mind the gap."

Jude didn't want to sit on the seat so she pushed Tommy down and sat on his lap, he narrowed his eyes at her sneaky grin. But kissed her forehead lightly to show that he didn't mind. That's when Jude caught sight of a messy head of dirty-blonde hair running towards the train, from the group of singers, trying to get onto the train but the doors slamming shut in his face before he could.

Wally, Kyle and Mason yelling from the other side of the doors, creating havoc.

Jude pushed her head into Tommy's chest. Then moaned to Tommy in an annoyed tone.

"Toooommy…Speed's still out there.." ….

**Now this chapter may make London sound slightly bad, that's not what I'm going for really it's just funnier this way. Anyone whose ever been on the underground (any kind of one), granted I've only been a couple of times, will know the experience isn't all that great anyway! London is a great city though! **

**Will the band and Jude ever make it to their tour bus?? LOL the fun hasn't even begun yet!!**


	5. lost underground

**So I was in the zone, LOL so I'm posting more than usual.. All for you guys!! Aren't you special? Okay I'm locked in my room because I'm sposed to be doing Charles Dickens work but I'm the world's worst procrastinator lol! I know I'll get it done. I **_**always**_** do.. Eventually! **

**Chocolateelephantz****- who doesn't live for Jommy moments? **

**Tanya2byour21****- LOL thanks for the inspiration! In this chapter speed's life is questioned all thanks to your comment about SME surviving LOL (btw i researched it and it is true that 11am it the time most suisides occur..good to know! huh?) **

**LovesMeSomeJommy****- I always mention you!! LOL hopefully this will compensate for the wait for chapter 9 for Choices. Can't wait for chapter 14! I POSTED!! LoL. That threat was mean!! Tee hee! Gave me motivation tho! **

Tommy abruptly stood, momentarily forgetting Jude was on his lap. He looked down and saw Jude on the floor.

"Oh! Light weight, I'm sorry. Put on some weight and I'll know when you're on me!" he joked trying to make up for pushing her onto the dirty floor of the old train.

"Uh huh, you want me to gain weight? Whatever let's just Save it." she stood and brushed off the dirt and god knows what else from her pants.

"Juuuude, I really am sorry! But you know you really could gain afew it's a compliment if anything." Tommy said.

"No I mean, Save. It…. Speed. What are we gonna do?" Tommy sighed and looked over to the doors in search of the others.

They ushered Kyle, Wally and Mason over who were desperately trying to escape through one of the tiny slightly opened windows, even as the train was moving.

"Dude! What are we gonna do?" Kyle asked as he squished beside Tommy, stumbling as the train continued to move.

"We just have to hope he has the sense to… oh who am I kidding he has no sense!" Tommy cried out exasperated. "I just hope he doesn't get lost…"

"He wont get lost. How hard can it be?" Jude asked.

"There are 287 stations and it doesn't help that he has **NO** brain!" Tommy replied.

"Oh…" was all that followed Tommy's last comment seeing as well, it was true.

Speed ran at the Train as it began to pull away trying desperately trying to get in. "Mind the doors, their shut!" rang through the platform, Suddenly it dawned on Speed that he was lost I a foreign country. At least they speak English he thought as he approached an old man for help.

"UHH excuse me? I, I have to get to. To Earls court?"

"Where's your bee's of honey?" (_Money_)

Speed stared at the man blankly trying to see how that made any sense.

"Use your plates of meat and your loaf of bread (_feet and head_) walk down the frog and toad" (_the road_.)

"Okay. Dude?" He asked unsure.

"Ohhhh you're a septic tank!" (_Yank, American_)

Again Speed had no idea what he had said. "Well that's not very nice.." He smelt himself and he didn't think he smelt bad.

The old man laughed at him. "Here I'll take you to the apple and pairs (_stairs, elevator_), You're worse than a bucket of Gravy (_baby_)"

"Uhhhh yeah.."

"Have you had a jonty Webb?" (_Bang on the head._)

"Yesss…" he replied not sure what he was agreeing to.

The man pushed him in the elevator and Speed stayed there going up and down thinking over the conversation with mixed confusion.

The man hobbled over to information and told them about a boy with a bang on the head on the lifts; luckily the man at the information desk could speak and understand cockney.

When Bill, the officer that had been appointed for Speed's escorting he laughed at his confused expression and tried to explain the slang rhyming language of London. Surprisingly after a bit of explaining, Speed became a natural. They made their way to Earls Court.

As soon as the train stopped Tommy, Jude, Mason, Wally and Kyle jumped out and ran to one of the conductors who pointed them to information.

An old wrinkled man sat inside the large information booth, dozing lazily.

Tommy exhaled deeply before tapping the plastic counter loudly. Startled the man jumped into life, picking up the phone and saying.

"Wha, Wha, yes sir!" into the receiver.

Mason giggled slightly but Jude not being in an amused mood glared at him.

"We would like to ask if you could please phone through to the Piccadilly line, we lost one of our company." Tommy stated in a business-like authoritive manner sensing Jude's mood.

"Uhhh.. Sure my lad.. Scared me right ya did!" he said with his hand over his heart. "Well if he's on the Piccadilly line the suicides usually take place at 11am soo.. Oh well he might just make it!" The man chuckled slightly.

"You don't socialise much do you?" Jude asked and the man smiled.

"Hmmm don't suppose I do.." The man said as he trailed off. "Let's see if ya boys still living shall we." The group gave him a strange look, Tommy's was hopeful, before nodding.

He picked up the receiver and dialled presumably the correct number because minutes later he asked for a description.

"Uhh dirty-blonde scruffy hair. Ramones band top. Probably either jumping up and down or crying hysterically." Tommy answered.

"Uh huh. Okay wait an minute." The man said into the receiver. "They have a little boy called Jax.. Will he do?" He asked seriously.

"Uhhh.. Can he play the guitar?" Tommy asked unsure how he should reply to that.

"A kid playing the guitar? He's only 5" The man said.

"Oh no, see Speed is actually 18." Tommy said but added in a loud whisper "acts younger than 5 though."

"Oh, Oh. I see he's a soft in the head?" The man asked. Tommy snorted and the SME boys cracked into laughter once more. Tommy was about to tell him the truth but then thought this would be good pay back.

"Yeah, yeah he is…. So could you please get them to _specially_ escort him here?"

"Of course." The man replied trying to be sympathetic.

Jude elbowed Tommy and laughed.

"Righ' he's on his way. Found 'im riding the lifts seemed to be trapped, not knowing how to get out.. Poor soul." The man said still obviously under the impression Speed was more than just his slow self.

A couple of minutes passed but it seemed like an eternity for Jude. Finally Kyle blurted out the question he had been holding in since the suicide mention.

"Do people _really_ die?"

Jude scoffed and murmured, "as if this place couldn't get anymore creepier?"

The man directed his attention to Jude to answer Kyle's question.

"Have you ever seen 'Raw meat- death on the lines'?"

"No but it doesn't sound good." She replied.

"Oh it is! 1970's movie where man-eating Troglodytes terrorised people on The London Underground!"

"Ummm, Oh yes! That's great!" She said with sarcasm. Tommy smirked knowing Jude's fear of horror movies.

"Well, if you wanted romance love, the London Underground really isn't for you."

"I'm beginning to get that.."

"Although.. There was a movie awhile back where two love birds got it on in one of the lifts, uhh Wings of a dove, I believe.. Good movie you should watch it." He winked at Jude.

"Uh huh, coz I really wanna watch two people getting off on one another in a dark dirty confined space?" he retorted, again with sarcasm.

"So cynical, my brother met his wife on the Piccadilly line. You never know a fit young bird like yourself?…."

The group erupted into laughter. Kyle, Wally and Mason started singing loudly.

"People all over the world, join hands, start a love train, love train!"

Jude pushed them away from her and Tommy pulled her back into his loving arms. Holding onto her waist firmly.

Finally after what felt like hours for the group Speed arrived.

He turned up it a new Sham 69 band tee with 'cockney kids aren't innocent' on the back. He ran up to them excitedly.

"Hey! Hey! I learnt something. Right old grasshopper, (_copper, police officer_) he's a diamond geezer! (_A great guy_)

The policeman chuckled lightly.

"This is Tommy, he's a bit of a dodge and swerve" (_perv_) Speed introduced him.

"If that was an insult to my driving.." Tommy threatened.

"Jude she's our own Tutti Fruitti (beauty)" Speed said ignoring Tommy.

"Aiight current bun." He said as he patted Speed on the shoulder silently telling him to calm down, SME smirked and Mason giggled at the funny name.

"Later china plate. (_Mate_) From now on I'll only use a jam jar or a smash and grab, (_Car or cab_) I'm not a fan of the oxo cube!" (_Tube_) He called out after him, before turning back to the group.

"Well I'm Kerry Packered" (knackered, tired) He yawned.

"Ooowww Tommy time to Chas and Dave (shave) he said while touching Tommy's face. "You look like a right Richard the third (turd)" Tommy pushed his hand away and Speed laughed. "Wanted to tell you that this morning but it's better you don't understand me!"

"Just move okay, we have to get to the bus." Tommy said aggravated at Speed's lack of even so much as an apology for holding them back.. Again!

Tommy sighed and exited the station arm in arm with Jude the boys running ahead excitedly…

**Next chapter they finally get to the bus!!! YAY! LoL! So you've read now Review.. If you want to LOL!**


	6. journey begins!

**Get On The Bus - The Doodlebops you tube it if you haven't watched it before it'll make more sense as to why the drivers amused so if you do. I love the dance lol very great! Hehe I live in a house populated with small children that enjoy playhouse Disney… I know poor me! Which is why I either watch TV in my room or go on the Internet.. Either way I'm still locked in here! LOL Without further ado... Chapter 6!! ENJOY! **

After walking for a couple of minutes the group, with some careful guidance from an irate Tommy, finally reached their destination.

Tommy grimaced as the SME boys jumped and squealed at the sight of their new temporary home. People stopped and watched the commotion the boys were creating.

Tommy silenced them with a death glare and Jude giggled at his annoyance, she leaned in and whispered into his ear.

"And to think, tour hasn't even started yet!"

Tommy grimaced. "Don't remind me girl, weeks in a small cramped bus with.. That" he gestured to the band that was now blowing kisses to the group of girls that had stopped to watch the madness.

"Well, you've always got me.." Jude whispered into his ear and Tommy shivered at the sensation of her warm breath on his skin mixed with the meaning behind her words.

"Believe me girl, that is the only thing that's getting me through this." He leaned over and kissed her forehead lightly before parting to talk to the people loading the bus.

Jude looked over and noticed that the SME boys had moved on from the group of girls and were now talking excitedly to the bus driver. Jude shook her head in amusement. A continued to watch them for a couple of minutes.

Tommy, coming back from an unsuccessful conversation with the loaders, sighed and pulled Jude into a hug from behind.

"So, I can't talk to them" He motioned to the group of men lifting equipment onto the bus. "They make no sense.. At all!"

"Awww Lil Tommy Q, annoyed because even Speed's tiny brain could comprehend the language and he couldn't?"

"I speak 4 languages fluently, yet he spends a couple of minutes with them and that.. Nonsense suddenly has meaning! It's so.. Annoying. It's not just the language, if you can call that a language, it's the accent that throws me." Tommy said completely frustrated.

Jude just laughed and pulled Tommy over to the SME boys, their bus driver and a confused looking Mason.

"Wow! Guys our bus driver is **BOB**!!!" speed screamed excitedly

"So…"Tommy said waiting for someone to elaborate.

Kyle and Wally whispered "Dude it's like…fate or something"

Realisation dawned on Jude and she began laughing. Tommy and Mason looked at her questionly.

"It's this show, we.. We watched it's funny and Bob" she motioned to Bob who didn't seem lost at all just slightly amused and surprised the group of almost fully grown teenagers would link him to that. "He was the driver of the bus. I can't really explain it." She said between laughs.

"Don't worry we have the **DVD**!" Wally burst out.

"Should I be as worried as I was when you had the badgers mating tape?" Jude asked.

"Entertainment man, come on lets show 'em what they're missing!" Wally motioned to a still lost Tommy and Mason and an even more amused Bob.

"May I borrow your hat good man" Speed asked Bob with a thick old English accent.

"Sure" He said laughing

"What are they gonna do?" Mason asked Tommy his voice reaching a new octave as he clung to his arm.

"I don't know, give me my arm back!" he laughed uneasily as he wrenched his arm from Masons grip.

"**POSITIONS**!" Speed called out and the band all stepped into place Jude turned and winked at Tommy before getting into pose.

"LET'S GO!" speed shouted and Signalled Bob to begin recording with the tour cam.

The background music started, it was a recording SME had been messing around with one day and decided to hold onto, the music to 'get on the bus'. As the music blared the band began to dance and sing doing the exact dance steps the doodlebops do on the children's show. They were perfectly co-ordinated and knew all the steps like the back of their hands. The others just watched amusedly.

_(Bold is speed. normal is Jude, Wally and Kyle.)_

Doot do do doot- Let's get on the bus- doot do do doot  
Doot do do doot-Let's get on the bus- Doot do do doot  
Let's get on the bus  
**It's time to go **  
Let's get on the bus  
**Hey don't you know**

Let's get on the bus  
**Go here to there **  
Let's get on the bus  
**Go everywhere **

Come with me  
And we'll see all there is to see  
You can be who you want to be  
We can go anywhere today  
Yeah yeah  
Its okay  
We know bob always knows the way  
All aboard there's no time to delay  
Come along we can sing and play  
Yeah yeah

They were perfectly in time with each other and if the dance and song wasn't so funny they could almost be taken seriously. Bob hadn't stopped laughing and had handed the camera to mason, as he couldn't hold still.

(Do do do do)  
**Let's get on the bus**

(Do do do do)  
**It's time to go**

(Do do do do)  
**Let's get on the bus**

(do do do do)**  
It's time for the show**

(do do do do)**  
Let's get on the bus  
**(do do do do)

**Go here to there**

(do do do do)**  
Let's get on the bus**

(do do do do)**  
Go everywhere **

_Speed entered into the dance now and Bob laughed even harder as the band continued to dance. _

**  
Hey come on  
We're gonna take a bus ride  
Yeah, come on **  
**We're gonna take a bus ride  
Yeah come on inside  
We're gonna take a bus ride  
Everybody on board  
Strike a chord  
We're gonna take a bus ride **  
(do do do do)

The band fell into a bundle on the floor rolling around laughing.

"It's been a while!" Speed stated loudly

"Not long enough apparently, I can't believe you learnt that!" Tommy said sarcastically.

"Hey! Don't diss the bops! Maybe we should do 'pick up the pieces instead guys!" Jude laughed slightly out of breath.

"You wouldn't!" Tommy said.

Jude stood up and started a couple of steps then twirled and wiggled her butt everyone laughed including Tommy.

"Wow, when did you get so good at learning dances?" Tommy asked as he pulled Jude into a small hug.

"Talent I picked up along the road to stardom!" She replied, "Rapper boyfriend taught me well."

"I taught her how to chug 15 sodas at once while taking a shower!" Speed yelled and Jude looked at him confused as to when that happened, he just winked at her discretely as Tommys face turned red with jealousy at the thought of Speed and Jude showering together. Jude suddenly understood Speeds tactic of annoying Tommy and was about to clarify this with Tommy when Wally interupted.

"What has Tommy taught you apart from music?" Wally asked.

"Uhh... How to drive a stick." Jude replied thinking back to her 16th birthday.

SME started cracking up and Tommy looked at Jude with a massive smirk, gone was his frown and jealous demenour. Jude's face turned a slight shade of pink.

"OH, come on guys I was talking about my car!! Seriously! Shut it."

Tommy continued to smirk cockily as he pulled her closer to him and kissed her lightly.

Jude blow her bangs out of her face as they all climbed onto the bus. Speed kicking her butt, as tradition and Tommy glaring warningly at him. This is going to be a long tour, she thought as she looked between Tommy and Speed.

**So the tour is finally** **beginning! only took Five chapters huh?** **LOL! more fun and excitment in the nxt chapter! **


End file.
